The Matchmakers
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: When Dean Ambrose refuses to make a move on the British badass, Paige Knight, Seth Rollins and AJ Lee decide to play the roles of matchmakers. Roman Reigns and Kaitlyn Bonin say to leave them alone, but they do the opposite. When Dean and Paige find out what their friends have done, they decide to turn the tables and pair Seth and AJ together. Seth/AJ, Dean/Paige, Roman/Kaitlyn.
1. Shattered Confidence

Dean Ambrose couldn't help, but stare at the newest Diva on the roster. There was something about Paige Knight that intrigued him to her. Sure, he has seen her all over FCW, (now known as NXT), but he was never able to have the courage to go up and start a conversation. Paige was talking to a fellow British Superstar, Wade Barrett, who had returned just a few weeks back. Wade was not a bad guy, but Dean couldn't help, but dislike him. Wade was able to talk to Paige without a problem at all, while Dean had a difficult time talking to women that he really liked. When it came to random women that he could pick up at a bar, he could sweet talk them all he wanted too. However, with someone as beautiful and badass as Paige, she took that confidence that Dean Ambrose was all about and stomped it on the floor with the sound of her voice. This was it; he was going to talk to Paige. This was the day. Dean started to walk forward to Paige, but stopped - his confidence has been robbed again.

"Ambrose, quit drooling, and pay attention." his fellow Shield member and best friend, Seth Rollins, snapped his fingers.

Dean wasn't meant to get caught. No one must know about his interest in the badass British Diva. "I wasn't drooling." he was quick to decline. He felt a drip of saliva on the corner of his mouth, and quickly wiped it off with his finger.

The Shield were talking about their agenda for tonight backstage. They were facing the Rhodes brothers, and a returning Rey Mysterio.

"Ambrose, don't tell me that you're getting soft on us. You're our leader. We need your head in the game. That means, don't stare at her." Roman Reigns was riding on the momentum from last night at Survivor Series, where he was the sole survivor for his team.

"Let's face it Rome, Dean has a crush on a British badass by the name of Paige." Seth sounded smug, but he wanted Dean to be open about what he was thinking about. Dean was not the guy that would pour his heart out to them; he liked to keep secrets within himself, letting them rot away.

Dean felt irritated by the other two members of The Shield. One minute, he loves being around them, and the next minute, he wants to strangle them. Let's just say that Dean was in the minute, where he wanted to murder Seth and Roman.

"For the last time, I don't have a crush on Paige Knight." Dean hated to repeat himself; he shouldn't be repeating himself, but felt like he had to issue the big elephant in the room and that was his interest in Paige.

"Oh, what is Ambrose railing about this time?"

The Divas Champion, AJ Lee has graced The Shield with her presence. In their lives, they needed a little AJ Lee every now and then. AJ decided to put on a pink 'AJ Lee' T-shirt and some black skinny jeans, paired with her black up to her knee, Chuck Taylors. Whenever AJ wasn't dealing with the Total Divas, she was bugging The Shield or spiting her crush of over three years, Seth Rollins. That two-toned guy would make any Diva's heart flutter, but Seth just melts AJ's heart; giving her butterflies inside her stomach.

Seth was caught speechless; AJ looked gorgeous this evening - hell, AJ always looked gorgeous to Seth, but tonight, (just like every night) AJ had a sparkle to her, and it wasn't coming out of the Divas Championship that placed perfectly on her right shoulder.

"Dean likes Paige Knight." Seth blurted out, covering his mouth after the huge secret was let out. Dean smacked Seth upon the forehead and then looked to see if Paige had overheard the conversation that was going on within the four of them. AJ couldn't help, but laugh at Dean. Superstars and Divas backstage would assume that Dean Ambrose was cold, heartless and eccentric, but he was only eccentric. Heartless and cold were two things that Dean Ambrose is not - he is goofy, dorky and a little bit of a goofball sometimes. If you get to know Dean, just like Seth, Roman and AJ have, you can see Dean for those qualities as well.

AJ looked at Dean and dropped her jaw, taking a peek of Paige from behind. She looked back at Dean with a playfully smirk on her face. "You like the newbie? My Dean has a little crush? How freaking cute! How long has it been? Tell your bestie AJ all about it!" she nudged at Dean, trying to get him to spill all the information. AJ was never a fan of the girl talk, but with Dean, who was never an open guy, she couldn't resist making him tell her about what he has been hiding.

Dean didn't know what irritated him more - AJ, Seth, Roman or all three? "You three are so irritating right now. I'm just going to do what Roman says and that is not focus on Paige. He is right; we have good momentum and we don't want to ruin it. Come, Rome." Dean patted Roman on the back, preparing to leave with the former Tag Team Champions, but stopped, when he heard the sound of a female's voice.

"You know what guys?" Kaitlyn interjected herself into the conversation with the sound of her voice. Her voice captured the attentions of The Shield and her fellow Chickbusters tag team partner and Divas Champion, AJ Lee. Kaitlyn had her newly dyed brunette hair, which landed on her shoulders and wore a black crop top and jeans with matching high-heels. "Roman is right, Ambrose is the leader of The Shield. He doesn't need Paige being a distraction to him. Ambrose needs to focus on The Shield and that is it."

"Thank you, Kaitlyn for being the only one with a mind," Roman said, with a glare to Dean, Seth and AJ. "Now Ambrose, since you obvious didn't listen to the plan for tonight, I guess I will have to tell you it. Kaitlyn, will you join us?"

Kaitlyn didn't have to respond because she had already went with Roman and Dean, leaving Seth and AJ alone to could cut the awkward tension between the two of them. The two of them liked each other, but there was no chance in hell that they would admit it to one another. AJ has liked Seth for about three years, she liked him back when he was at NXT, where they first teamed with each other against Dean and Aksana. Seth could not stop thinking about AJ. He had felt discourage when he saw her with guys like Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, John Cena and Dolph Ziggler - he honestly lost respect for her for that brief period of time. A year after all of that, AJ had transformed herself to a lovely and independent woman, which earned Seth's respect back.

"AJ, can I ask you something?" Seth spoke up, looking at every direction to check that Dean or Roman or Paige were no where to be seen. Happily, there was no one to be seen in this hallway. AJ's heart began to beat. Was Seth about to profess her love to her? AJ was so prepared for that- that she could contain herself.

"Yes, Seth." AJ's cheeks began to get red, making it difficult for her to hide them.

"I was wondering if you could help me set up Dean with Paige? Dean really likes her and I think that if these two got to know each other, I think that he will be really grateful for it. Dean deserves to be happy, don't you think?" Seth asked, begging his friend to help him set up Dean and Paige up with each other. AJ's heart fell to the floor, not expecting to get that request from Seth.

"Are you playing the role of a matchmaker for Ambrose?" AJ snorted, thinking that Seth playing cupid was the most funniest thing ever. She tried her best to try to hide the hurt that she was feeling right now. She made it seem like it was no big deal.

"Come on, AJ," Seth pleaded. "Talk to Paige and talk Dean up. Maybe, she will have the courage to talk to him."

AJ was no good at talking to any of the Divas backstage. She has never talked to Paige. Paige has only been in the main roster for such a short period of time and the only time that they talked was when they walked past each other backstage. Maybe, it was a few hellos and goodbyes, but it was never an actual conversation. AJ did not know who Paige was as a person.

AJ sighed. "Alright Rollins, don't ever say that I've done things for you." she gave him a smirk and turned on her heel in search of Paige Knight. AJ hoped that Paige wouldn't be such a bitch to her - she already gets that from the Total Divas.

* * *

Paige Knight was backstage watching the match. Seeing the members of The Shield as individuals, she has talked to Seth and Roman, but never Dean.. Speaking of Dean, Dean Ambrose was tagged into the match. Paige thought that there was something off with the United States Champion. He was wild, daring, he possessed this bad boy vibe, which had red flag warnings all over him. When Dean fell to the floor, Paige could not help, but be worried for the guy - worry was shown on her face that she didn't want anything to see.

"You're rooting for The Shield too?"

Paige jumped a bit and turned to find AJ Lee with a huge smile on her face. AJ had something on her sleeve that she wanted to do. Paige was relieved when it was AJ standing there, she was one of the only Divas that have been nice to her in the WWE so far.

"Hi, AJ." Paige awkwardly responded, making eye contact, which formed a huge smiled on AJ.

"Hi Paige, let's talk boys." AJ grabbed Paige from her arm and pulled her away.

* * *

_Yay! New Story! I'm thinking that this story can be a little longer than Total Disses, but whatever happens, happens. Wonder how this conversation between AJ and Paige is going to work out! Please, favorite, follow and review! :)_


	2. Let's Talk About Boys

AJ pulled Paige by the arm, leading her through the hallway. AJ ignored all the Superstars that were staring at her, pulling at Paige, who looked at the Superstars, mouthing for one of them to help her. As much as AJ was nice to her, she did believe the rumors, which claimed that AJ was crazy. Hell, AJ even got a chant about her mental stability. If that was not proof about her insanity, she didn't know what else she can do to prove it. AJ opened the door to the Divas Locker Room and with Paige's arm, she yanked her to the metal bench, Paige almost missing the target of sitting down, but was able to have one of her arms over the bench, saving her from falling hard to the ground. Paige took a seat on the bench, looking at a smiling AJ. She was thinking about how to bring the discussion of Dean Ambrose into motion, but AJ was never a talker about boys, and apparently, neither was Paige. Paige didn't know how to start the conversation - was AJ crazy? Why did AJ pull her all the way to the Divas Locker Room? Paige was a young woman, determined for answers.

"Are you crazy?" Paige yelled with her British accent. She took deep breaths due to all the yell taking all the energy that she had stored for later. So, question AJ's insanity looked like a bad thing to do because AJ tilted her head to the side in a menacing fashion, continuing to look into the eyes of Paige. AJ laughed and walked away from the door.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't ask that. I'm not the same girl that I once was, Paige. Don't believe all the information that the Superstars and Divas have brainwashed you with." AJ responded, ignoring the question that Paige had asked her. As much as AJ has grown into a mature, young woman, the term _crazy_ does drive her a little...well, you get the idea.

"So, you wanted to talk about boys? Even though, the subject of guys has never amused me one bit. Talk away." Paige arched her back against the lockers, making herself comfortable in the most uncomfortable places to be in the entire arena - stuck in a room with the Divas Champion herself.

"Alright," AJ fiddled with her fingers, feeling awkward about this discussion that they are soon going to talk about. "Are you into some of the Superstars backstage? You know, like have a crush on one of them?" she added on, making her question clearer to the British Diva. AJ gripped her hands together, waiting for an answer.

Paige looked at AJ and rolled her tongue inside her mouth. She thought that AJ was going to talk about her current love interest for this month. Might have been the fifth one that she had ever had in the WWE, but Paige thought that the discussion could be interesting to listen about. Paige didn't like to gush about guys - she was a closed book, when it came to the topic of love and preferred to let her secrets be shut inside her head.

"There have been attractive guys around." Paige stated; refusing to let any secrets out. AJ in the inside felt like she wasn't getting through Paige, and she was most of the time good at getting inside the Diva's minds. She enjoyed playing the mind games with the Divas; she always liked having something over her opponent.

"Really?" AJ responded, like she didn't believe what Paige had responded with. "Not even Dean Ambrose." AJ smirked as she watched Paige get all tensed up at the name Dean Ambrose. There was something about that man that got her all jumpy and nervous. It was like he took away that confidence that she was born with.

"Dean Ambrose? You mean that loon?" Paige cracked up, laughing, pretending to hide what she actually felt for that man. "Of course not! I'd be as crazy to like him!" she continued to laugh - there was no way that she wanted AJ to have something over her. AJ wanted for her to admit what she felt for Dean, but Paige wasn't going to let her find out.

"Alright," AJ put her hands up in defense. "I guess you will have no problem with you and I approaching them."

That was when Paige froze.

* * *

Kaitlyn and The Shield were in The Shield's Locker Room. Kaitlyn and Roman were talking amongst themselves about explaining the plans for tonight with Dean. The atmosphere in the room was serious and quiet. It must have been because AJ hasn't been in the room yet, which could be the reason for the serious and quiet tone of the locker room. Kaitlyn laid her back against the wall with Roman right next to her, observing Dean and Seth from afar.

"Dean needs to have his head in the game for tonight. He could be the entire reason why you guys lose tonight. Reigns, if I don't see a spear from you, I swear, I'm going to kick your ass. You're a beast in the ring and it's about damn time that you start acting like one." Kaitlyn smiled at him, which made Roman smiled to himself.

"You don't have to worry about me. However, you might need to kick Ambrose's ass, if he costs the loss for The Shield tonight. I have good momentum from Survivor Series and I would hate for him to put an end to it." Roman responded silently.

"He better not have a certain British Diva on his mind - and I am not talking about Layla El." Kaitlyn laughed.

"I wonder where AJ is." Dean wondered, it felt strange that AJ wasn't in here because she was normally in here after her match. Seeing the petite champion nowhere made Dean wonder about where she could be. Dean had finished rolling his black tape over his wrists with Seth. Seth stood up as soon as he was done putting the tape around his wrists.

"I have no clue where she is," Seth chuckled, like he was hiding something. "I hope that she is okay." he didn't sound like he was worried about his crush of over three years one bit. Seth was aware that AJ was talking to Paige because he had asked her to do that. But, Dean had no clue that AJ was doing that and if Dean found out that she was talking to Paige, Seth would get his ass kicked by Dean. If it came down to that, he will get his ass kicked for AJ to remain unharmed.

Dean had noticed the chuckling going on from one of his best friends. The look on Seth Rollins' face looked like he was sure hiding something and Dean, being the determined man was going to make sure that he found out what was he hiding from him.

"Alright, Rollins. What are you two planning to do? Besides getting a room?" Dean was in no mood to be playing one of Seth and AJ's games on him. Seth and AJ had played multiple tricks on him. Those were some of the times that he wanted to strangle the both of them.

"Ha-ha-ha. You such a comedian, Ambrose," Seth laughed sarcastically, pushing Ambrose. "You'll find out eventually." he added on, while he slipped on his tactical vest. Dean looked at Seth still confused. What did Seth mean, when he said that he would find out eventually?

"When will I find out?" Dean asked, raising a brow at the two-toned wrestler.

"When you get Paige to talk to you." Seth smirked, and Dean turned to him, trembling of anger.

"When Paige talks to me? What in the hell is AJ doing?" Dean asked, more angry this time. Seth smirk turned into laughter that he could not contain.

"Talking to Paige." Seth said and that's when Dean started to chase him throughout the locker room.

* * *

_Ha-ha-ha. Seems like Dean took that well. lol I want to say thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Please, favorite, follow and review! :)_


	3. Just A Little Push

Seth Rollins was being chased by a manic, or in this case, by Dean Ambrose. Seth had just informed Dean that AJ was talking to Paige, and it triggered something in Dean's mind. Dean did not want AJ and Seth to get involved in his love life, that was not cool at all. Dean had chased Seth through the locker room to catering area to the hallway, where he was right now. Seth was in desperate need in some place to hide. Where the hell was AJ when he needed her?

Meanwhile, AJ Lee was pulling Paige Knight by the arm roughly to find The Shield. Paige used all of her strength to hold her back. It wasn't her style to talk to guys. Sure, she is badass in the ring, but when you approach her backstage, she can be a chicken. AJ proved to be the stronger out of the two, and with all of her might in her petite body, she was able to pull Paige through the backstage area. Once again, Paige pleaded to some of the WWE Superstars and Divas to help her out, but once again, they don't want to confront AJ, and it was best if they didn't.

Seth continued to run. At last, he found AJ, pulling Paige by the arm and just like the lights of a Christmas tree, he began to glow. He began to run faster, trying to catch up to the Divas Champion, even when he had lost Dean by the catering area or somewhere.

AJ continued to pull Paige by the arm. Paige vowed with the next opportunity that she received that she was going to do something, so she would be able to escape that little Black Widow. AJ saw Seth and she began to smirk, and Paige decided that she had found her opportunity, Paige pushed AJ, making her crash into Seth - head-to-head. Both of them falling to the ground. Paige jaw dropped, trying her best not to laugh. She meant for the push to be little, but being the aggressive Diva that she is, she accidently pushed AJ too hard.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Paige asked AJ, helping her up to her feet. AJ kept moving her head around, and Paige assumed that AJ was a little out of it. "Come on, let me help you." she said in a worried tone in her voice.

"Man, you took a spill." a husky voice said, helping Seth up to his feet.

Paige knew that voice - it was a familiar voice. There Paige froze. She never believed that she would be in the same area as the leader of The Shield. Yes, it was Dean Ambrose, who was looking into her eyes. Dean stood there frozen as well - he did not see this moment coming and that's what worried him for a little bit. He had to play it cool. He couldn't fuck up this moment.

"Umm... are you okay? You're not hurt right?" Dean asked her, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous as hell. But, he seemed to be calm of this confrontation. Paige smiled at him.

"Nah, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" Paige asked to make sure with a giggle.

Dean smirked. "Of course, I was actually worried about you because I didn't want you to get hurt because of my stupid friends."

"Hey!" Seth and AJ yelled, trying to gain their attentions.

"Don't worry, AJ has been very helpful to me. She's made this main roster experience a little more interesting," Paige responded. "I'm Paige, if you didn't know." she added on; extending her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Dean," he shook her hand. "If you didn't know."

* * *

Seth and AJ looked at one another with huge grins on their faces. They had actually done it. It wasn't the way that they hoped that their first meeting would have happened, but it happened! Seth looked at her, wondering how they will let them be alone for about a few minutes. AJ smirked and began to crawl quietly away from Dean and Paige. Shockingly, Seth had done the same thing. The two of them found themselves in the locker room with Roman and Kaitlyn.

"Why are the two of you crawling?" Roman asked the two of them, like they were the biggest idiots in the world. Kaitlyn chuckled when Roman asked them that question.

"AJ, where have you been? I was worried that Paige ripped your head off. You are known for being very vocal at times," Kaitlyn ran her fingers through her brunette hair. "Seth was telling us that you and him are trying to hook up Dean and Paige." she added on, to make sure that she had the right information with her.

AJ and Seth began to get up to her two feet, a creepy smile appeared on the face of her Chickbuster tag team partner. "Seth and I are trying to put our matchmaking skills to the test. By the result of what things went for Dean and Paige, I think we are pretty effective. So, if the two of you want to find love, you know our numbers." AJ said as she felt Seth slug an arm around her, making her hide her blushing.

"We should have our own service. Seth Rollins and AJ Lee: The Matchmakers. We can help people find love with each other." Seth could imagine having their own little service. It sounded perfect!

"We shouldn't be focus on love. We should be focus on our careers here because they could be over in just a blink of an eye," Kaitlyn warned Seth and AJ, whom seem to ignore that she had said. "Love is nice, but it is not going to get The Chickbusters the power that the Total Divas have taken from us." she pointed out, looking at AJ the most because these two are The Chickbusters and if they are not in the same page, they are screwed.

"Kaite," AJ frowned sarcastically. "This is not going to effect The Chickbuster's trying to take out all those Total Divas. Think of this as a little side project." she assured her.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "It better be. You shouldn't mix business with pleasure AJ. You remember your past relationships?" she reminder her best friend.

"You mean her slut year? Don't remind me. That year, I lost complete respect for AJ. Sleeping with all of the talent. That was not AJ - that was a whore." Seth hated that version of AJ. He liked this AJ better - his AJ. The one that he was sure that he was never going to get back. Somehow, he got her back, but she changed in a positive way and he couldn't ask for anymore.

AJ frowned. She hated when Seth called her all those terrible things. Was that what he thought of her? What if he still thought of her as that whore and slut that he claimed that she once was? She wanted to show Seth that she was not that woman anymore. She has changed, but was that good enough for him? AJ did her best to remain smiling, and for Seth not to know that his thoughts on her once did not hurt her the slightest bit.

* * *

_Will AJ prove to Seth that she is not that girl anymore. That she has changed? Have to see in the next chapter! Please, favorite, follow and review! :)_


	4. Cannon Explodes

AJ had been listening for the past hour to Paige about her conversations with Dean last week. Ever since that it happened, Paige hasn't been able to get it off her mind. It felt like that event was recorded because with her British accent, Paige would rambling on about it. Although, AJ felt like she accomplished something with Seth and that was hook these two up, she couldn't help, but feel jealous that it wasn't her that was gushing to Paige about Seth.

Tonight was the WWE Slammy Awards and AJ hated to act cocky, but she felt like it would be her and Kaitlyn that would take Diva of the Year. Out of the whole nominees of that category, AJ and Kaitlyn had accomplish something good this past year. They had gotten themselves in some good feuds and changed the direction of the WWE. The Bellas, Naomi and Cameron, Natalya and Eva Marie's accomplishments don't compare to her and Kaitlyn's. They haven't accomplished much or anything at all to be exact.

"I am wondering about where I should place my _second _Diva of the Year award," AJ gave an insight of what she was thinking about to Paige, changing the subject completely from Dean to the placement of that award. "Perhaps, I could put it next to the best kiss award," she said, taking about the Kiss of the Year award that she was given to for her kiss with John Cena, and then she made a disgusted noise, and stared at her Chickbusters tag team partner for some wisdom. "Kaite, where do you think that I should place it? We are getting two Slammys, once for you and one for me."

Kaitlyn was doing her ritual stretching—there was no time for getting dulled up this week. AJ and she were going to be teaming up with Paige to face The Bellas and Eva Marie. Team Total Divas versus Team True Divas, as AJ liked to call themselves. Using the bench as a place to balance her legs, she stretched forward, loosening all of her limbs for tonight.

"We need a new shelf. You're winning for that Pipe bombshell as well," Kaitlyn pointed out and AJ nodded, reminding herself that she was nominated for another award as well. "Let's win those awards, and then we'll get to thinking."

"Don't get so full of yourselves, being this confidence sometimes isn't a good thing." Paige tried to calm down the Chickbusters because she believed that they were getting too cocky.

"Paige is right. Don't be too confident—unless, you're The Shield."

The raspy voice of Dean Ambrose appeared in the room and Paige nodded in approval, when she took a good look at Dean, who was wearing a suit, looking so hot in it. The best thing of it all was that Dean _knew _he looked good and he was going to make the entire world realize it.

Seth and Roman walked in wearing the same suit as AJ smirked at the sight of Seth wearing the exact same suit that Dean was wearing. Kaitlyn had fought her composure to smile because all three members of The Shield looked good in those suits. They had a damn match tonight, so she couldn't afford to be distracted because of looks unlike her two other team members for tonight.

"You look good, Dean." Paige smiled, trying her best to keep calm and not faint right in front of him. That was what Dean was going for. To make all those women swoon around him. Dean smirked, he loved the complement that she gave him.

"I know I look good, but I'm kind of sad that I am not seeing you in a skin tight dress." Dean pretended to frown, playing with a strand of her long, black hair. Paige blushed, laughing at what he said.

"Too bad, you don't see me get dolled up for these events." Paige informed him, which only made Dean smile more. He was just glad that Paige was talking to him because she was such a beautiful girl that deserved all the happiness in the world.

"How about for a date?" Dean questioned, secretly asking her out on a date. He hoped that Paige would have caught the hint. Paige only laughed at him.

"You're hilarious, Dean." she slapped him in the arm; indicating that she did not get the hint at all.

AJ glared at Dean and Paige—they had ruined a moment to go on a date and Paige did not catch the hint. AJ felt like she was going to have to give Paige a tongue lashing after their match tonight or something.

"How did Paige not catch that Dean was asking her out?" Seth asked in disbelief. He had given Dean the advice to sneakily ask Paige on a date, with the use of flirty bantering. Dean was still oblivious to the fact that Seth is setting him up with Paige.

"I don't know, it was so freaking obvious. Do we need cue cards to indicate when Dean is making a move or what?" AJ silently screamed at Seth, making sure that Dean nor Paige were able to hear her.

"This is so frustrating!" Seth exclaimed, while making AJ laugh.

"Who gives a shit?!" Kaitlyn shouted in her most quiet voice. She could care less about love, and about Seth and AJ's attempts at setting up Dean with someone that isn't ugly and crazy! All she wanted to do was focus on the match tonight. Between Seth and AJ, everything was quiet after that.

"You seriously need to get laid." Seth retorted to Kaitlyn; breaking the silence.

* * *

AJ connected with a crossbody on Nikki Bella. She didn't know how to respond to the loss of the Slammy for Diva of the Year. Why did The Bellas do to be worthy of that award? Why did they do to John Cena and Daniel Bryan to get that award? AJ will never understand the answer to that question. Nikki was able to reverse the crossbody and pick up AJ like she was a doll. Nikki placed AJ on her back, going for an Argentine Backbreaker**,** but that was when the match began to get out of hand.

Kaitlyn attacked Nikki, tripping her to the floor. In the process, AJ fell to the ground and she went to the corner to recover for a little bit. Then, Brie Bella entered the match and connected with a dropkick on Kaitlyn, making her fall back to the ground. Paige got herself involved and grabbed Brie throwing her to the corner and connected with a serious of shoulder trusts in the stomach of the Bella Twin. Eva Marie did the stupidest thing that someone could ever do to Paige and that was grab her by the hair, and slam her against the matt. Paige held her head as he was pounding inside her head. Eva looked up and Kaitlyn connected with a devastating spear, rolling her out of the ring.

Nikki, who was distracted with what was happening in front of her was on her knees as she turned around to get her nose hit with a shining wizard from AJ, which was enough to win the match.

* * *

"That's how you win a match!" AJ bragged as soon as she entered The Shield's Locker Room. Happily, Seth stood up and gave AJ a hug, congratulating her on her victory.

"You were amazing out there." Seth complimented. Even though The Shield were not successful in their match tonight. He tried not to let it get the best of him. He was too thrilled that AJ's team won the match because the past few weeks, AJ has been embarrassed and humiliated by those stupid Total Divas.

"Thanks, Rollins." she smiled at him.

"Shut up," Dean retorted. "The reason, we didn't win was because of a little miscommunication by The Shield. We can promise you that it will never happen again." he assured her. Basically, Dean had told Roman something, and Roman did the exact opposite of what Dean wanted him to do. Roman was in the moment with spearing everyone and accidently was going to get The Shield disqualified.

"The miscommunication got your ass pinned." Roman reminded Dean, which earned him an eye roll. Dean was the one that was pinned in tonight's match, and Roman was never going to forget that.

"Alright, you don't need to remind me for the fifth millionth time, I won't happen again." Dean assured him. Roman nodded his head, but he wasn't sure if Dean was going to keep his word.

"Whatever Ambrose," Roman smirked. "You say that and it happens again." he turned his bag to grab something from his GYM bag.

Dean had snapped, and stood up from the steel chair that he had been sitting on since they came back from their match. Dean went to Roman and touched his shoulder turning him around, angrily.

"I told you that it won't happen again. Why don't you listen or do you think that you don't need us anymore?" Dean snapped.

"Dean, you and Seth are my friends. I value your guys' friendships so much." Roman told him, but AJ clutched to Seth because she was afraid of how things will work out for the both of them. Dean and Roman were ready to kill each other or something.

"Right. Don't be such an arrogant asshole. You're nothing without us!" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs with the rasp of his voice. He noticed that Roman wasn't looking at him. He was looking at the door. Dean looked at the door, where stood Paige, she wasn't scared, but disappointed. She stormed out of the room without a word.

* * *

_He's only known Paige for about a week and he might have screwed up his chances with her! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	5. Words Of Comfort

Dean had been throwing anything that he could get his hands on for the past twenty minutes. He contained this rage that was unleashed for Seth, AJ, Roman and Kaitlyn to see. Why? Let's just say that Paige walked in at the wrong time—when Dean was yelling at Roman about what had transpired in the tag match earlier in the night. Being the protectors that they are, Seth and Roman stood in front of Kaitlyn and AJ, for their well beings. The Chickbusters trying to take a look at a fuming Dean Ambrose, who had just thrown another chair from behind the two other Shield members. Seth and Roman pushed AJ and Kaitlyn back, where the two females pressed their backs against the wall.

Seth turned around to look at AJ, who couldn't help, but look invested at the sight of her friend, being angry and upset. "Look, this environment doesn't look good to be in. I think that you should go back to the Divas Locker Room, find Paige, and try to get her to talk to Dean. Maybe she could make him feel a little better."

AJ saw the wary in his eyes. That was when she knew how intense this situation was. Instead of going to find Paige, AJ wanted to stay here and talk to Dean, but knowing how Seth and possibly Roman can be, they will not allow her to do that.

"Fine. Kaitlyn, let's find Paige." AJ didn't bother waiting up for Kaitlyn, she walked out of The Shield's Locker Room in a mission to make everything better for her heart broken friend. Kaitlyn stared back at Roman with caution in her eyes.

"Promise me that you'll keep an eye on him. For the time being, talk to him, calm him down. We'll try to get Paige." Kaitlyn knew that she could trust Roman with this task, when he's outside of the ring, he can be this giant teddy bear, and after she was done talking, and she rushed out of the locker room to look for AJ.

AJ looked at the door to the Divas Locker Room—she didn't feel safe going inside the room, where those Total Divas invaded. Ever since Total Divas, 'True Divas' like herself and Kaitlyn were kicked out of the locker room. This was the reason that they always hung around in The Shield's Locker Room, there was no Total Divas to worry about. Kaitlyn stopped to find AJ looking at the door. Kaitlyn didn't know what held up AJ, but all she wanted to do was open the door.

"What's the hold up?" Kaitlyn asked.

AJ took her eyes away from the door and looked at her best friend. She was too lazy to deal with those Total Divas tonight. Was this even worth it?

"I don't know, if I want to deal with this crap."

"We can't let these Total Divas rule this division. This division is ours for the taking. Screw all of those rules!" with her big, black boot, Kaitlyn began to kick at the door. By the fourth time, the door swung open and she jumped into the locker room with AJ walking next to her. "Get out!" she screamed.

The only Total Divas that were in the locker room were The Bellas and Eva Marie. Those two glamorous women looked at the Diva from Houston like she was crazy. Well, tagging with AJ made people think like that.

"You and what army?" Nikki Bella asked Kaitlyn with her arms folded. Kaitlyn placed her hands on her hips and darted her eyes to AJ, who looked emotionless. This cold and calculating AJ was one that they had to look out for. AJ let out a ferocious tantrum scream. The Bellas and Eva covering their ears in pain as they rushed out of the locker room before the noise could get any louder. When they knew that they were alone, AJ and Kaitlyn smirked at each other and high fived each other in good job.

"Where is Paige?" Kaitlyn asked; eyes wandering around the locker room.

"She's probably around here," AJ guessed, having no clue where the young, British Diva was. "Paige, you better come out. Kaitlyn's not afraid to spear you and I am sure as hell not afraid to connect with a black widow." she walked around, making sure that Paige could hear her loud and clear, if she was in this locker room.

"What do you want?"

The Chickbusters turned around to spot Paige standing there, arms folded across her chest; not in the mood to deal with any crap tonight. She had found out that her intentions about Dean Ambrose. That those red flags that she saw were spot on. She was pissed, but most of all, she was very disappointed about how Dean handled Roman earlier tonight. AJ took a step closer to Paige; her facial expression read that she was not playing any games tonight.

"We need you to talk to Dean."

* * *

Dean sat himself in a corner across the room. Seth and Roman felt pity for him. They didn't like to see their beloved leader vulnerable. When Dean was in this state, things can be unpredictable. Dean wanted a chance with Paige, and he knew that he had lost the opportunity when she looked at him, after he had snapped at Roman. He always ruined everything good in his life. The more that he thought about it, the more that it upset him.

"I just hate to see him this way." Roman whispered to Seth, who felt disturbed watching Dean upset. Seth couldn't take his eyes off of Dean. He would probably act the same way, if AJ caught him doing something that pissed off or upset her. The pain that Dean felt, he couldn't imagine that feeling.

"I feel terrible, Rome. We've never seen Dean like this. Perhaps, back at FCW, but that was the only time that I saw it. It is not a pretty state." Seth whispered back.

"You see, this is why I don't want any of you guys focusing on a relationship. These Divas can be heartbreakers, this could throw us off and ruin everything that we worked so hard to get. Dean could be the reason why The Shield falls." Roman said.

"I promise you, when Paige comes, she will make him feel better. I know it. These two can be very great with each other," Seth stated. "I know it."

"Why are you and AJ so determined in getting Paige and Dean together?" Roman asked curiously.

"I really like her, and I want us playing the roles of matchmakers to bring us closer together. I like being around her. She's fun, smart, and cute. She may not feel the same way about me, but I like that she wants to make other people happy. She's the one that deserves to be happy, I have hope that it could be with me, but," Seth paused and sighed. "I don't know." he added on.

"Seth, are you sure you want to damage that wonderful friendship that you created with her? She could not feel the same way about you, and that feeling will suck. The next time, it can be you in Ambrose's position." Roman gestured to Dean, who had his head on his lap.

"I'm not confident enough to make that push to the next level. It's going to take cupid himself to give me the courage to profess my feelings for her." Seth chuckled.

The door opened and stormed in was Paige Knight, who looked very anxious at everyone. Kaitlyn and AJ ran inside after Paige had entered in, looking tired because she had ran from the Divas Locker Room to The Shield's Locker Room. Paige looked at Seth and Roman.

"Look, you guys need to get out now. Dean and I are going to need to talk to each other alone." Paige spoke up. Without any argument, Seth, Roman, AJ and Kaitlyn exited out the room to let Paige do what she was asked to do. Paige went to the door and locked it. She then looked back at Dean, who hadn't even acknowledge that she was in the same room as him.

Paige crotched down and put her hands on his knees, which made Dean looked at her in the eyes. She was actually in the same room as him.

"Hello Dean." Paige gave him a small smile, trying to make him feel warm and welcome with her presence.

"Paige…" Dean spoke his first word in half an hour.

"Your friends want me to talk to you about what I saw." Paige was talking softly for him, not getting him railed up or anything. All she wanted to do was talk to him and making him feel better for that outburst earlier in the night.

"Paige, I was just angry about the tag match. I am so sorry, if you thought that I was just yelling at Roman to be a dick, I guess it was, but I just want you to know that I am not that guy, that I would never yell when it came to AJ, Kaitlyn or even you. When it comes to you women, you three are like delicate flowers. You are the women that I will _never _hurt. A job of The Shield is to look out for Kaitlyn and AJ, and it will be you, if you just give me and them a chance. Paige, I am so sorry for what you had to see. I—"

Paige went in to hug him, so that he could shut up. Dean stood there speechless, this was something that he did not see coming, but he was glad that it happened.

"Dean," she chuckled; resting her chin on his shoulder. "It's fine. I was disappointed that you were screaming and yelling at Roman, but to be quite honest, I would have done the exact same thing to my tag team partner, but you just need to watch your temper."

"I do. Paige, I just like you and I thought I lost you with that outburst." Dean chuckled, trying to block out the fear that he felt. With the hug, Paige took that all away from him. Paige couldn't help, but blush, she wasn't expecting that response to come out of his mouth.

"Really? I like you too, Dean! You're a cutie!" Paige beamed with excitement. Dean smirked, when she responded with that. This meant there they was mutual feelings between the two of them. Something can happen between the two of them.

"You're gorgeous," Dean scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "So, Paige. I was thinking that maybe sometimes, you would like to grab a coffee or a bite or something?" he asked her, he felt the confidence to ask her that question. Paige grabbed his hand, which Dean was taken back from and smiled at him.

"That will be lovely."

* * *

_I'm sorry if you guys have been wanting a little more Seth/AJ or Roman/Kaitlyn, but I want to build up Dean and Paige's relationship first. You get a taste of the three pairings in the next chapter! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	6. When Shopping With Seth and AJ

"Guys, I think that I can find my _own_ outfit for my _own_ date." Paige Knight chuckled as she looked at the Chickbusters looking at each of the clothing racks in the store that they were in. It felt like AJ and Kaitlyn, were more into the shopping than she is. Shocking enough, it was AJ that invited Paige to go shopping for an outfit with her date with Dean tonight. Paige was just going to dress in a cute top and some random pair of jeans. She didn't think that finding the right outfit mattered. Dean was not going to be looking at her outfit—she expected Dean to be looking at her the entire time.

Kaitlyn was in contradiction of the whole thing about dating a Superstar. Pretty much, she was against dating, but one thing that she found herself adoring was looking for outfits. They could possibly be morphed into her ring attire for an impending match. She noticed that the more she competed, that the more better than she got. Who knows? She could take away that Divas Championship from her best friend, but that wasn't a priority for her, getting rid of those Total Divas are one thing that she has set her eyes on.

Kaitlyn stood in the background as she looked at AJ revealing some dresses for Paige. They were mostly dark colored dresses like: bloody reds and blacks. She stood there waiting until they were shopping for jeans or tops, dresses weren't normally her style because—well, she had never had a change to be in one. Well, there was the 'secret admirer' thing, but after that, she vowed never to fall for those love tricks. This was the reason why, she was against dating WWE Superstars and dating in general. That secret admirer thing (thanks to AJ), lowered her self-esteem. Kaitlyn never tried to think about it too much, because that was the past and she's living in the present.

"Kaitlyn?"

The former brunette Divas Champion turned around after hearing the sound of his voice. Who was she looking at? None other than Roman Reigns of The Shield. Kaitlyn gave a heartwarming smile as Roman took it as a sign to approach her.

"What a small world it is? What brings you here?" Roman asked, wondering why in the world Kaitlyn Bonin was _shopping_.

"I'm helping Paige find an outfit with her date with Dean," she whispered and turned around to the rack with all the dresses to find that AJ and Paige had disappeared. Awkwardly, she turned back to Roman. "Well, I _was_ helping Paige. You should know, looking for dresses. Not my element. However, looking for mustaches and fanny packs—you have come to the right girl." Kaitlyn elbowed Roman playfully, trying to get the conversation going.

"Alright, if I ever need that, I'll make sure to come to you." Roman gave her a wink, making Kaitlyn giggle.

"So, why are you doing here? Do you like to shop for dresses?" Kaitlyn laughed, making the big man laugh along with her.

"I don't think that they have any in my size," Roman responded in a joking matter. Things always felt so easy with Kaitlyn. It must be because they have the same opinions about dating people in the WWE roster. He dated Rosa Mendez a while back, and he found her cheating on him with Alberto Del Rio. Ever since that event happened, he has been very guarded about the women that he dates. Ever since Rosa, he hasn't dated anyone and he made sure, when he does date that it will not be a slimy Diva like Rosa. "I'm with Seth assisting Dean with his date with Paige. I lost them—one minute, we were looking at the cologne, and the next minute, they disappeared."

"I feel like a lost child, when I can't find AJ. I was thinking about grabbing a bite. Care to join?" Kaitlyn asked and popped her elbow, in case Roman wanted to link arms with her. Roman smiled.

"Oh, what the hell?" he linked his muscular arm around Kaitlyn's and went to find a food court.

* * *

"Dean, where the hell did you go? I found a nice shirt that you might like!" Seth was looking all around for Dean, who had wondered off, after he got tired of looking for clothes. To be honest, Seth was the one that liked to go shopping—not just for clothing, but for food, drinks, anything with a price tag, Seth had to buy. Seth had a black button down shirt that Dean could like. He passed through the shoes aisle, accidently bumping into five year olds, who booed the hell out of him because of their hatred of him.

"Come on Paige, I found a pair of heels that you can like!" AJ held each silver heel on the palm of her hands as she searched for a pale, British, raven-haired female. AJ thought that searching for Paige would be easy because she would stand out, but boy, was she wrong?

Paige was hiding in one of the dressing rooms. She could hear AJ's voice yelling her name, but what made Paige hide from AJ was that she was too much with the clothing and shoes. She didn't mind go shopping by herself, but AJ insisted and hate to drag Kaitlyn along—who she couldn't tell if she was having fun or not. This was all crazy to her! She thought AJ was somewhat crazy in the ring, you haven't seen her in the mall.

Dean found himself to be the one that was running away. This was a table tuner from being the one that chased Seth around, when he found out that AJ was talking to Paige, but when he saw himself running away from Seth, he noticed how it sucks to be that person. Dean ran inside the dressing room, but he didn't notice that it was the _Women's _Dressing Room. Happily, there was no women in sight and all the stalls were available for hiding inside. So, Dean went inside on and that's where he was met with a hanger being thrown at him.

"Dean? I honestly thought that you were some pervert trying to see me naked!" Paige almost had a heart attack, when she noticed a man coming into the dressing room that she was occupying. Did the occupied sign that was hanging on her door knob mean nothing to anyone?

Dean rubbed his left shoulder, where the metal hanger was thrown at. He saw that Paige was fully dressed—thank God, he couldn't afford for twenty more hangers to be thrown at him.

"Why the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked her in a quiet voice, he didn't want Seth to catch him and try out another horrid button down shirt.

"I'm hiding from AJ, why are _you _doing here?" Paige whispered, throwing his question back at him.

"Hiding from Seth. It seems like we are hiding from something. Why are you even doing here? I don't imagine you being the girl that likes shopping." Dean took a seat next to Paige, who was swinging her legs back and forth.

"I like shopping—by myself, but with AJ? You have to be a miracle worker, if you can survive a shopping trip with her." Paige chuckled, reminding herself to keep herself quiet.

Dean laughed. "You haven't met Seth."

Paige stood up and peaked through the blinds of the dressing room door. "I can't seem to find them. Let's hide here until it quiets down."

"Agreed."

* * *

"I am so willing to help Paige with her date with Dean because I want to be a good friend to her, but if she wants to avoid me, then that's fine!" AJ folded her hands across her chest in protest. There were many things that she hated, but being abandoned by a friend or someone like Paige, had to be one of the rudest things that you can do. In AJ's perspective, she was helping a friend, she was showing her support because no one ever gave her support with her past relationships.

Seth had found AJ, when she found herself wondering around the videogame section of the mall. Well, it was more like she wanted to see some videogames and the chances of find Paige, would play in her favor. Seth wrapped his arms around AJ, who felt very sad. Seth hated to see her so upset.

"You're such a wonderful friend, AJ. You're loyal and all those things. Don't put yourself down. I think that you are a wonderful and great friend." Seth showed a smile, which AJ couldn't help, but smile back.

"Thank you, Rollins. You always comfort me in my time of need," AJ patted him on the back. "It's just I am used to be unsupported in my past relationships and I felt like I had to be supportive when it came to Paige and Dean because no one was ever there to support me."

"Don't put yourself down for what happened in the past. It's done and you can do nothing to change that. Focus on now and in the future. Just be nice and put that cute smile on your face." Seth gave her the best advice that he could give her. He normally wasn't an advice giver, but he knew that he had to be sensitive to her feelings. AJ is still a little broken on the inside. He knows when there is someone that will complete her that he will make her feel whole again.

However, he wishes to be that guy.

"I somehow knew that AJ would be here!"

Seth and AJ turned around to spot Kaitlyn and Roman smiling amongst themselves. The two of them had just came back from getting a bite to eat at the food court. All they had was Chinese food from Panda Express. Then they walked around, until they spotted AJ and Seth hanging out around the videogame section of the store that they currently were at.

"I thought you were helping out Paige." Kaitlyn wondered, having no clue that Paige ran away from her, after having enough with shopping with her.

"I thought you were helping out Ambrose. I told you that he didn't like all of that stuff." Roman knew that Dean would result in running away, knowing that Seth can be a loon, when it came to shopping. Seth placed a glare at Roman. Instead of being afraid of what Seth was capable of doing, he laughed and he laughed hard.

"Speaking of Ambrose, have you seen him around?" Seth asked, moving on from the subject and Roman shrugged his shoulder.

"I have no clue. We happened to find you guys first."

"How about we search for those two together. Before, we find them both in jail for doing something clearly stupid." Kaitlyn walked ahead of the pack, taking control like a leader and sprinted as fast as lightning.

* * *

"I don't know, Dean. It sounds too risky." Paige told him, unsure if she should go along with Dean's plans.

"Come on, it will be fun. You got to live life on the edge sometimes, Knight." Dean convinced her more to go along with his plans.

"It's not like me." Paige backed her head on the wall.

Paige and Dean have been waiting for the past twenty minutes for Seth and AJ to find them. Luckily, it would be Roman and/or Kaitlyn that would find them and lead them to safety. Dean had brought up the idea of car racing for their date, which worried Paige because she was not a girl that was risky and dangerous. Basically, she was not the girl that everyone had a perspective in the ring. Before Dean could persuade her even more, the door opened and popped in were The Chickbusters and the two other members of The Shield.

"Damn, took you guys long enough to find where we are." Dean stood up from sitting for the past hour. His ass felt numb from sitting down an uncomfortable seat. Dean assisted Paige up to her feet and she rubbed her pants, in case wrinkles were formed by sitting down.

"I'm sorry, AJ. You're really a nice girl, but I don't think I can ever go shopping with you." Paige apologized the best way that she could. AJ smiled, she didn't even need to hint to her that she was hurt because of her actions. Paige knew that hiding was wrong, and it felt nice that she felt bad because there hasn't been any gal pals, besides Kaitlyn that hurt her.

AJ gave Paige a bear hug. "It's alright, I know I can be a control freak, when it comes to shopping." AJ felt better now, getting a hug from Paige and she knew that Paige was her friend in someway.

Watching AJ and Paige hug each other, made Dean want to say something to Seth So, Dean went closer to Seth in a nice gesture. "If you're expecting a hug and kiss from me, then you're out of your mind." he told Dean.

* * *

_So, here you have it. An idea of the three different pairings that will go on during this story. Please favorite, follow and review!:)_


	7. Date Night

"Paige, are you ready yet? Lover boy isn't going to wait forever!" AJ felt more excited for Paige's date with Dean more than Paige. All day, AJ had been a 'countdown clock' for Paige, ticking the hours and minutes before the big date.

Kaitlyn planted herself on the couch and began to watch an old episode of The Simpsons. While AJ was going to go to an arcade with Seth and Paige was going to go racecar racing with Dean, she was going to watch TV as the anxious parent, waiting for their children to come back home and possibly ground them, if they came home late.

"God, AJ. You sound way more excited and giddy than Paige." Kaitlyn took her eyes off the television to look at AJ, who was jumping around eager.

AJ wore a red top that had one sleeve that was designed personally by her and the other side was bare, leaving her arm naked. For her bottoms, she wore a black skull pants and with some sparking red Chuck Taylors. Her long brown hair was straight and her nails were painted black. She felt like this night out was going to go great!

"I'm more excited about going out with Seth. It's been a while since we've gone out to town and had fun," AJ took a seat next to Kaitlyn. "With the Paige and Dean drama out of the way, I am hoping that we can go out and have fun."

"Seth is a great guy, but I want you to be careful. Those Shield guys can be heartbreakers. Sure, they may be protective of us, but when they get us in a relationship level, they won't hesitate to break our hearts." Kaitlyn warned her fellow Chickbuster tag team partner, who could be a tad naïve sometimes. Kaitlyn was always there to put her back on track, but on this date tonight, she won't be warning her about Seth, she will have to figure all of that out on her own.

"I'll be fine. Maybe, you should invite Roman over. He seems to have a crush on you." AJ stood up and walked away to the kitchen, leaving Kaitlyn baffled at what AJ had just told her. Kaitlyn stood up from the couch and walked up to AJ at the kitchen.

"Roman Reigns does not have a crush on me. We are friends only." Kaitlyn clarified as AJ poured a glass of water into her glass cup that she had gotten out of the cabinets.

AJ took a sip out of it and then responded. "I think he does, Kaite," she placed a hand on her muscular shoulder. "You should keep your options open."

Paige walked out of the room in a skin tight red dress that fitted her in all of the right places. Her black hair was flat straight and she wore some black pumps.

"Alright, do I look fine?" Paige was finally feelings the nerves of this date. At first, she didn't really think about it, but now, it was all becoming real to her—she was actually going on a date with Dean Ambrose.

"You look hot!" AJ made a sizzling noise, before going to hug her. "Dean will be yours by the end of the night."

"Break a leg!" Kaitlyn said as she pulled out a pint Ben and Jerry's ice cream, before the door knocked.

AJ skipped her way to the door and opened it to find Dean with a baseball cap backwards, a black shirt and some jeans. Seth had his hair tied up with a Glamour Kills shirt and some jeans. Roman on the other hand wore a black shirt and jeans, and carried a bunch of snacks and a movie.

"You ready?" Seth asked AJ.

AJ smiled at him. "You bet I am."

"Come on, Paige. You're going to like this!" Dean exclaimed as Paige linked her arm to his.

After those four went out, Roman was the only on standing at the door. Kaitlyn still had the pint of ice cream in her hands.

"I was thinking with them gone, that we'd watch a movie?" Roman suggested with a smile on his face. Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders. It was better than being alone tonight and besides, Roman is a cool guy and these two can talk all night if they wanted to.

"Oh, what the hell?" she smiled as he walked inside the suite.

* * *

A few hours have passed as AJ had a controller in her hand as she was finding her way out of a maze. This was one of AJ's favorite things to do. She loved videogames. She could admit that she was a geek, but that was a reason that Seth liked about her so much.

Seth on the other hand, had been looking at his phone in case Dean texted him. There was something about him that really wanted to know, how this date was working out between him and Paige. Only, if he was there himself…

AJ shrieked when she won the game! She then went to Seth and gave him a hug. "I won the game—again!" then, that's when she noticed the anxiousness in Seth's eyes? What could be up with him? Was he not enjoying his time? Was he getting bored of her? "Is there anything wrong Seth?" AJ asked, she wanted to know what was up with him.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just wondering how Paige and Dean's date is working out for them. I want to know, if this matchmaking thing is working out." Seth looked at his phone with concern.

AJ noticed how impatient Seth was looking at his phone. "I have to admit: I am a little curious about how things are working out between the two of them."

Seth showed a smile. "I think we should spy on them." AJ gasped, shocking about how sneaky Seth wanted to be—she liked that! It sounded like an AJ thing for him to do.

"Rollins, you sound a lot like me! I like that!" AJ smirked.

"You don't know how bad I can be." he smirked back at her.

* * *

Dean and Paige had their fingers entwined with each other as they walked to the racetrack to get out the proper equipment that was necessary for them to race the cars. Paige felt nervous about the whole activity, even though Dean assured her that everything would be fine, since they would be protected. Once they got out the track suit, Dean assisted Paige inside the car. It was difficult since there wasn't an actual door to open and help her, but he made sure that she watched her step and be careful.

Paige found her way to the passenger seat. She bucked herself with the black seatbelts. She then placed the red helmet on her head because she could not afford the serious injuries. Dean finally got inside the vehicle, taking the driver's seat. He placed his seat belt on and then looked at Paige.

"Are you ready? Just so you know, I have never driven a racecar before. But, I'm known for being reckless. So, you decided to go on a date with me and there's not turning back." Dean informed her, feeling nervous as hell. He may not be showing that in front of her, but there was a part of him that worried about her and what the possible outcomes could be.

As Dean started the vehicle, Paige's heart began beating like a drum. At first, Dean went slowly for her. So, that she would get use to the pace of it. It was then that she could hear the sound of her own heart beating. It felt like it was beating beyond the average heart rate. As her adrenaline began to kick in, she noticed that this wasn't as bad as she imagined it being. It was…kind of fun. Paige let out a huge grin and laughed.

"Wow! I was getting so worked up for nothing! This is actually kind of fun." Paige told Dean, who released a smirk from his mouth. She was having fun and that gave him a boost of confidence.

"You see Paige, when you're with me, you have nothing to worry about." Dean then formed a smile on his face, not taking his eyes off the road. It felt like they were hitting about eighty miles per hour, but he knew that he had to focus on the road instead of how fast they were going.

"You're right, I could kiss you right now!" Paige exclaimed and wished that she would have taken back that sentence. Dean looked at her with a brow raised? She wanted to kiss him? Was he hearing her right?

"Dean, road!" Paige reminded him as he looked back at the road, avoiding to crash to a wall just in time. Her heart began to beat again in a regular as she could finally rest.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Dean asked, a chuckle escaping his lips. Paige stood there and blushed to herself, embarrassed. Man, why does she always say the dumbest things to guys that she likes?

"Maybe I do." Paige shyly responded, her pink cheeks transition to red.

"Cool, I kind of do too." Dean responded to her in the calmest way possible. Paige's jaw dropped and that's when she heard squealing coming from the backseat.

She looked back at Dean. "I did not squeal." she informed him. Dean had a very irritated look on his face because he knew, who was in the backseat.

"Seth and AJ, you've got a lot of nerve!" Dean spotted Seth and AJ from his mirror, while _still _driving the racecar. Seth and AJ popped out from the backseat with popcorn in their hands.

"I really wanted to see how the date was going and so did AJ." Seth informed his Shield teammate as AJ nodded in agreement with him.

"I can see that it's going well. You guys were about to get it on." AJ snickered to herself.

Paige and Dean looked irritated of their friend's actions. Mostly, it was Dean that looked super annoyed.

For one moment, Dean took his eyes off the wheel and wanted to beat up Seth and that was when a loud crashing noise was heard.

* * *

_Will this date crash and burn? Find out in the next chapter of The Matchmakers! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	8. Cooler Heads Prevail

"You two are unbelievable!" Kaitlyn shouted at the two Divas and two Shield members with an angry tone to her voice. Honestly, Kaitlyn was in disbelief with what transpired tonight. She had gotten a call from AJ, who happened to be at a hospital and she happened to find Seth, Dean and Paige with her ice packs around their bodies.

The four of them were in the hospital room, sat down as they were trying to heal their wounds and scraps. Kaitlyn had Roman with her as he was prepared to give a yell and lecture to his idiotic stable mates about their actions tonight. They almost died at the racetrack and the fact that they're still alive, had to make Roman think of something to scare them into behaving again.

"You almost got your asses killed out there!" Roman shouted as his grey eyes looked at Dean with intensity in his blue eyes—he somehow knew that Dean was responsible for the accident. Not only was he destructive, but he could never focus on the road some of the time. Dean can be easily distracted, which is why he _never_ drives. "Ambrose, I think that's your fault that all of this happened."

Dean took the icepack off his left shoulder and with his bloody lip, he looked at the powerhouse of The Shield, like he was ready to kill. "Why do you always assume that everything is my fault? Seriously, you have to stop pointing your big ass finger at me." he retorted, shoving Roman's index finger away from his face.

"Well, this is your fault! You're lucky that you didn't kill anyone, because I would have straight up murdered you." Roman raised his voice up louder, only rallying up an angry Dean Ambrose, who looked back at him.

"You don't scare me, Reigns. Not even a little bit. I could fucking murder you and your whole family." Dean spoke up, which freaked out AJ, who had been keeping quiet about the entire thing.

"Ambrose, you're just all talk sometimes." Roman got closer to him. There was not a single ounce of fear in his voice. While Dean, looked like he was prepared to back up his claims and start with Roman.

"Guys! You got to chill!" AJ stepped in between of the intimidating men. For a petite little champion, they could have had no struggle with flattening her into a pancake. Dean and Roman looked at AJ, who had a little scraps on her cheeks from the accident.

"AJ's right. You guys need to relax. You're my best friends and I hate to see you guys fight like that." Seth backed up AJ, who had a black eye on his right eye. He had gotten it when Dean had found out that he and AJ were in the backseat of the racecar that Dean and Paige were riding on. Dean didn't like that he was interrupting his date with Paige, so he gave Seth that black eye.

"You guys need to chill. Especially you, Dean," Paige did her best to separate Dean from Roman. It was there that she connected eyes with him. "You know that saying: 'cooler heads prevail'?"

Dean looked at his date, doing his best to ignore his Samoan team member and focus on the beautiful British female that was presented in front of him. He couldn't lose her again. He made a vow not to screw up his chances with Paige. If that meant keeping his anger in check, he was going to do that.

"Fine. Let's go Paige." Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the door. Paige did not want to argue with him. It wasn't worth it and he may have been in fault of this car accident, but it was also Roman's fault for constantly reminding him of his failures. At least, that's what she thought.

"You know, Rome. Paige has a point—cooler heads prevail." Kaitlyn told him as soon as Dean and Paige walked out of the room. Roman gave her a tiny growl of anger that was supposed to be loud enough to scare Dean.

"Okay." with that, he let Kaitlyn walk him out of the room by himself. He figured that it would be a good thing for her to do or he would unleash the beast within him that was supposed to come on moments before Dean walked out of the room with Paige.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay?" AJ asked, focusing her attention to the two-toned Superstar that was standing in front of her. She stuffed her hands inside the pockets of her black leather jacket. There was something that she kept on focusing on and that was Seth's swollen eye that would eventually get black. With her thumb, she rubbed his eye, she could feel a bump around the eye as she shivered to herself. She felt it beating, not like a heart beating, but something within the lines of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's no big deal. I'm a WWE wrestler. I get hurt all the time. I'm not going to let this eye injury get the best of me. I'm more worried about you," Seth's thumb went over to the scratch that was in the process of healing on her right cheek. His warm thumb gave AJ a warm feeling inside of her. "Are you okay, AJ? I don't know what's up about me, but the feeling of you getting hurt, makes me upset. You're just someone that I would hate to see get hurt." he confessed, getting the Divas Champion to form a smile on her face.

"Awe! You're too nice, Rollins! You know? I would hate to see you get hurt as well. You're unworthy of being in pain. You're an amazing guy!" AJ gushed to him about stuff that he already knew. What concerned him the most was that AJ only saw him as a 'nice guy' and nothing more than that. When a girl tells a guy that they're 'nice', it mean that they will never get any farther than the friend zone.

"Nice. I was wondering, if you would like to head back to your hotel room. I got a feeling that Dean is going to take over ours and Roman is going to be bunking with you guys. I know that Roman seems to be cooler right now, rather than Dean." Seth was worried about returning back to his own hotel room and have Dean not wanting him, since Seth is more closer to Roman as a best friend rather than he is with Dean.

"Sure, maybe we can catch a rerun of Cops or something." AJ shrugged her shoulder carelessly, before walking out with Seth out of the hospital room.

When AJ and Seth had returned back to the girls' hotel room, she was surprised to find that Roman and Kaitlyn weren't back from the hospital. They did leave before they did and as much as AJ would love to think that Kaitlyn and Roman were out doing something romantic, she doubted because the way that Roman was with Dean in the emergency room, she suspected that Kaitlyn was taking a stroll with him, just to calm down his anger. AJ approached a random chair and placed her folded leather jacket on the seat. She then went back to Seth and shrugged her shoulders.

"Strange, I thought that they would be here." Seth said as he looked at his cellphone for a text from Roman. His phone turned out to have no messages from Roman about his whereabouts. He decided not to overthink it much.

AJ went to look at her phone, and found one text message. It read:

_'Hey AJ, I'm with Roman taking a stroll. The big guy needs to calm down. Call if you need anything.' Kaitlyn texted._

"She's with Roman...taking a stroll. Totally harmless. I hope." AJ showed the text to Seth, who read it before nodding his head. Seth thought it was totally cool that they were out.

"Yeah. Besides, he has Kaitlyn to bail him out of jail, if things ever go wrong." Seth added on to the discussion, assuring that there is nothing wrong. Roman knew that he wouldn't do anything to piss off the Texan Diva.

"Cool," AJ clapped her hands together, cutting any awkward tension between the two of them. "Let's see, if we can find anything to watch on TV." she walked towards the couch and found that Kaitlyn left the remote on one of the arms of the couch. She grabbed it, changing the channel from the news to Tom and Jerry.

Seth thought the Cops would be on or at least a rerun, but when he spotted Tom and Jerry on the television, he shrugged his shoulders. It didn't irritate him that the show wasn't on. Unless that he would be able to spend a few hours with AJ, before Roman and Kaitlyn got home.

"Is this okay?" AJ asked Seth as soon as he went to her.

"Yeah, totally. I think I might pass out anyway." Seth assumed, stretching his muscular arms out and yawning. Then, he threw himself on the comfortable couch as AJ took a seat at the other end of the couch. Seth knew that this was relaxing. This is what he really wanted. To be with AJ and sure, it wasn't in the best circumstances in the world, but it didn't matter to him a bit.

After an hour of watching Tom and Jerry, Seth and AJ passed out on the couch, comfortable in each other's arms.

* * *

_Aww! Don't you guys worry. The part of the story where Dean and Paige turn the tables on Seth and AJ will happen soon! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


End file.
